1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods for forming nano-sized materials and polysilicon using micro-heaters and electronic devices including the nano-sized materials and/or the polysilicon prepared by such methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods of forming nano-sized materials and polysilicon include excimer laser annealing (ELA), rapid thermal annealing (RTA), and metal-induced lateral crystallization (MILC), etc. Meanwhile, a micro-heater locally generates high temperature heat on a substrate when electric power is applied to the micro-heater.